A Sorceress' Love
by Tomoyuki
Summary: Squall is devestated after Rinoa has been taken away by the Esthar professors. His friends try to convince him to rescue her, but Squall doesn't know anymore what to do


Title: A Sorceress' Love  
  
Author: Tomiyuki Shiratori  
  
Synopsis:  
  
Squall is completely down when he must Rinoa leave behind. But his friends try to convince him that he must rescue her… an ICKY-love story Hehehehehehehe… with a terrible nightmare and well… perhaps I overreacted a bit now and then, but he, that's my style, if you like it or not (  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by SquareSoft, that's all that needs to be said! (or write)  
  
The only thing he heard was the ocean. A lonely sound, though in a way always so vividly that it could never be comprehended. But one thing was sure; it brought back memories. Memories that should have been forgotten, washed away each time the powers of a GF would be released, though they came back to hunt him through the night. The fog was hanging as a blanket over the white cliffs that stood there for centuries, touched by the foam of the clattering waves who bruised the white limestone. Squall looked into the endless grey haze who had blinded him for hours now. His hair was gently touched by the northern wind, taking the seagulls high into the sky, where it released them, only to catch them again seconds later as the birds were almost smashed against the rocks. Motionless, silenced by the song of the sea, Squall looked again, his memories flashing before his eyes, tearing his soul and carving letters, words, without any meaning, in his heart. Though his face stayed icy, though the fire in his eyes that once burned was gone. How he liked to cry, how he liked to throw himself on the ground, wishing that this could be all over, how he longed for her touch, how he craved for her sweet odour, her flavour that could forget about his misery. A single drop of rain fell down on the boys cheek. Surprised by the coolness of it, Squall looked up in the air, but he stumbled again on that massive grey fog that had captured the Ragnarok for days now. As he heard the thunder, Squall sighed. He was so pleased to hear again something else than the endless sound of the waves. As the first thunderbolt flashed through the sky, Squall couldn't suppress the feeling of laughing. It began to rain harder and harder and the sand beneath his feet became a mud pool, but he didn't mind. He kicked his boots off cause they were sucked into the sand, he grabbed his jacket and threw it down, smoothly he let his gunblade glide off his hips… The metal sword fell on a rock and the sound of the iron echoed on the beach, rolling over the edge of the cliffs where it was absorbed by the voice of the sea. Meanwhile Squall began to run, he ran and ran and ran, jumping, screaming his lungs out. Finally feeling released of all his troubles, he laughed, cried like a baby and he ripped of his silken shirt. The rain was splattering on the young man's muscular chest, the strong wind made it even more painfully, but Squall didn't mind. He enjoyed the whole moment of releasing his cries, his despair and his pain. From the second he had known her, she had been his most precious gift, but now that she wasn't here, nothing mattered anymore, no need of existing without her… The rain couldn't break the spell of redemption and despair and all that was left was a dark future, without even more broken hearts. Forever the distant memory of Rinoa would tear him apart. Even when he would return to the Ragnarok he should feel forever feel the loneliness … A moment a comforting thought ran through his mind. She had voluntarily participated in the whole investigation. He didn't need to be scared. Those doctors in the sorceress' monument would take good care of her. Why bother to worry about anything. Squall laughed out loud, saliva and blood flowing over his gentle face and chest, quickly washed away by the streaming rain. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!… RINOAAAAA"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You are going to like me… You are going to like me".  
  
Memories were taken over her mind. They made her feel bedazzled, almost like she was flying in an empty space that she wanted to describe as eternity.  
  
"I can't dance…You are nicest looking guy around"  
  
A smile was appearing on her face, first somewhat shyly until it evolved into a grin.  
  
"I love you Squall…"  
  
Where did those words come from? She didn't know, though she was quite sure she would treasure those words forever in her heart.  
  
1 "I love you too…"  
  
A tear fell down, cutting a trail of warm liquid over her cheek, painting the boundary that separated the pink blush and her frazil silken skin. Her eyelids slowly trembled and her red big lips tried to articulate words, though she was too exhausted to speak properly. Only whispers, vague and silent where floating around in the endlessness that was surrounding her. Suddenly she was scared, she didn't know why. It was only the feeling of missing something valuable, like any human need oxygen to survive, that feeling was streaming into her brain, slowly spreading through her veins and sinews, seizing her muscles with cramp. "Squall" The words sounded bitter and cold, like she couldn't understand the meaning of that word. "SQUALL" The echo made her shiver as the syllables she had pronounced were bouncing against the cold wall. "Squall…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he fell down, he noticed that he was bleeding. Over his chest dripped streams of blood, mixing with the dark sand that was pulling Squall to the ground. "Aaaaarghhhh , the suction!": Squall screamed. "It's pulling me down!" Suddenly he looked up as he saw a shadow approaching him. A petit, young blond-haired kid bowed over the naked body of Squall. "God dammit, Squall, are you out of your mind". "The suction will get you too Zell, RUN!!!" Squall screamed terrified, but Zell staid where he was and helped Squall getting up. The sand was falling out of his pants as Squall stood up. He looked amazed to the ground. "It's gone, Zell, it's gone" he sighed relieved. The blond guy sighed and looked into Squall's eyes. The behaviour of Squall was terrifying, though Zell couldn't deny the feeling that there must be a force that could stop those crazy thoughts who were spooking his best friend. As he laid his arm around Squall's shoulder, whispering sweet words, Zell knew what he must do. Rinoa was all that mattered for Squall now and without her, he would go nuts. Not even his friends would be able to help him. Squall's only cure must be found in the person that was trapped inside the sorceress' monument; she was the power force that provided the young man's strength, she was the life stream that kept him alive and straight up his feet. She was his supply of oxygen that kept his heart beating. No Zell, Quistis, Irvine or Selphie could give him that kind of relaxation as he fell into her embrace and softly kissed her beautiful shaped lips, carrying the taste of cherries. No other girl could ever provide the same security that Squall felt as he scouted her body, being pulled into a heaven where he could rest and release that part of him that staid hidden for the outside world. Knowing that, Zell could do nothing but worrying. It was 3 weeks now since the Ragnarok suffered from engine problems and Selphie had to repair the large left propeller. The reparations were almost finished and it would only be a matter of hours before they were done. The rain was beating harder on the roof of the airship as Zell dragged his friend inside. Slowly he brought his friend into his dormitory chamber. Silently he removed his wet clothes and hanged them on the central heating system that was spreading a nice warmth. Then he laid Squall down on his bed and pulled the blankets tight around Squall's cold body. "You need to rest" Zell whispered. Squall nodded and closed his eyes. Only minutes later he fell asleep with Zell next to him, guarding the young SeeD-member…  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Slowly the sun was going under. Squall lifted Rinoa carefully from his back. The sea was painted in shades of gold, who reflected into the iron bars of the railway-bridge. Squall gazed into the sky. "Was it the right thing to do, to go on my own to Esthar" Suddenly Squall wasn't that confident anymore then this morning when he went to the sick bow of the Garden to pick up Rinoa's helpless body. "I know I would do anything for you" he whispered and it seemed like Rinoa could actually hear him, 'cause Squall saw her lips slowly moving. "What are you trying to say" he thought and he approached the girl silently. He hadn't dreamt, her lips were moving, he could see it now clearly. Over with joy he knelt down and touched her white cheek. "Rinoa" he asked quietly, slowly touching her hair that fell on her large cheek-bones. Her lips were moving again, but she didn't pronounce any words. "Rinoa, try… please" Squall took her hand and softly kissed her palm. "Don't give up" He could have cried that very moment, but he had wasted all his tears to his sister. "Don't abandon me like she did" he begged her. This time a silent, husky voice said something, almost not understandable. Suddenly the voice was speaking more powerful. "SQUALL" He shivered cause he had never heard such an icy voice. "Squall" followed by a evil laughter. Squall immediately stood up, looking around him, but there wasn't anyone to be found. Could it be, could it be his Rinoa? He slowly looked again at the hand he was still holding. Little black things were flowing down her veins. Surprised by this odd phenomenal, Squall started to examine the hand. "Were those black things there before?" he couldn't imagine that they were. Suddenly the hand started to tremble, first softly, but then it started to shake more heavily. Confused by this sudden movement Squall almost dropped Rinoa's hand. Suddenly the hand exploded, but instead of blood, there crawled black maggots out of it. Squall was terrified and let go of her hand, just in time cause Rinoa's body was ripped in pieces and millions of maggots slowly started to eat her flesh. Taken by anger, Squall took his gunblade and began to slash into the heap of insects that were crawling over his girlfriend's body. Angrily screaming he killed thousand of them. The sun had disappeared and dark clouds were inhabiting the sky. Blinded by anger and frustration by the still growing heap of maggots, Squall hit the insects hysterically. Suddenly the first rain fell down and the annoying sound of little paws crawling over the iron bridge vanished. As Squall dropped his gunblade, he turned towards the body of Rinoa. The maggots were all gone, but instead there laid pieces of a corpse everywhere. Suddenly Squall heard voices… First whispering, then screaming… "HE KILLED HER"……… "HE KILLED HIS GIRLFRIEND WITH HIS OWN SWORD". Devastated Squall ran away… "It isn't true" But every time he tried to abandon the crime scene he was pulled back by a invisible claw. "YOU KILLED HER" the voices yelled into his ear. "Leave me alone" Squall wanted to scream, but only parts of a sentence flowed over his lips. "REVENGE… REVENGE… REVENGE" Squall was petrified as a large cloud drifted towards him. Suddenly millions of insects fell out of the fog… "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Squall screamed but the insects were crawling inside his mouth, making their ways to his lungs, eating slowly his intestines… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH"  
  
Squall waked up. Sweat was dropping down his forehead. Zell slowly laid his hand on Squall's cheek. "Easy babe, it was only a dream" he replied to Squall's where-the-hell-Am-I-look. "Everything will be ok" he whispered.  
  
"RINOA"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The Ragnarok was flying gracefully through the blue sky that surrounded the Central Continent. Big clouds were drifting helplessly in that massive colored painting, like the artist had spoiled some white paint now and then to break the endlessness of the blue. Squall laid his head against the window. The cold wet glass made him shiver, but he kept his cheek close to it. His tears mixed with the condensation that was forming on the glass by Squall's warm breath. Griever was slowly banging against the boy's grey T- shirt, shocking and swinging by the strong engine that took the Ragnarok far away, high above the earth's surface. Squall's grey-blue eyes reflected the landscape that was slowly passing underneath him, but he didn't notice the beauty of it all, the elegancy and the gift mother nature had given the creatures living on earth. He only looked up as he felt that the spaceship was losing height and began rapidly at his landing. Only seconds later the Ragnarok stopped. The trembling engines were silenced and the sand, that was taken high by the heavy power of the ship, was falling down until it reached the ground or was taken by a desert wind. A door opened automatically. A young girl ran into Squall's cabin, her arms hovering through the room. She jumped upon Squall and placed her arms around his waist. "We are here, captain" she giggled and she let go. Squall turned his head slowly and looked into the happy, twinkling eyes of his friend. "Selphie…" he whispered concerned. "What" she laughed and laid her head in her neck and rolled her eyes. "Don't jump onto me like that, that's an order" Squall said stern. "Okie, captain" she whispered in his ear and she ran her hand over his leather jacket. The strong scent of his dark perfume filled Selphie's nose. She walked away from the silent boy and fell down on his bed. She slowly hided her face into his pillow. The smell of Squall was everywhere on his sheets. That familiar odor she knew for so long… though she could not resist to breathe in again very deep. It was like that scent had something magical, somehow enchanting, though threatening at some point. That grumpy, introvert guy who was staring at her, had those same qualities. As she looked into his eyes, she felt the urgent need to battle, seeking out new adventures, longing to feel the thrill, the kick she always felt during hard and almost unrealistic fights. But than, as she saw him, late at night, walking for hours in the cold and shill hallways of the Ragnarok, silent and sad, she felt lost, somehow uncomfortable. His dark eyes were always spitting out streams of fire, a madness she could never understand. Perhaps it was their differences that made them so close friends. Selphie was always happy, cheerful and she had a big mouth, the opposite of Squall… But he gave her the opportunity to walk into his life, and she had taken the chance with both her hands. She was far more closer than Irvine or Quistis and only Zell could ever live up to the feelings of their captain. He let her do things she never thought he would like. Friendly knocks, a hug now and then, she never had seen him doing this with the others, but he let Selphie touch him. They had created an emotional band that was far above the friendship he felt towards the others. But she couldn't deny the feeling that he was changed since they all became SeeDs. Especially after he met that new girl from Timber; Rinoa Heartilly. Selphie liked her 'cause she felt a close resemblance towards this girl. She was also vividly, her heart on her tongue… They became close friends and they considered each other as sisters. But now she was gone, trapped inside a glass cage, exposed to big scientifically examination. Why had she agreed to take Edea's powers? She knew she had signed her doom with it. Why could she be so stupid! Selphie kicked with her fist into the pillow, blushing as she saw Squall's eyes focusing on her. She smiled shyly and jumped up, racing through his room. "WILL YOU STOP THAT" The words were harsh. Selphie stood frozen for a moment, than turned and looked with tears into her eyes to Squall. He caught her glance, seeing the tears… He turned his head and stood up, proceeding towards his friend. She felt his heavy weight as he fell into her arms, his chest going up and down as he heavily breathed, his silk shirt that was rubbing against her naked arms. She placed her hands into his dark-brown hair, slowly twisting a hair lock onto her finger. She shivered as she noticed his hand on her back, softly pinching into her shirt. His gunblade was the only thing that separated the two bodies. Selphie felt it cutting in her thighs but she didn't show anything. She was to concerned about Squall. She never had expected him to cry on her shoulder. The idea that Squall was only human and had feelings too, stroke her. For the first time in her life she experienced that this boy, embracing her closely, wasn't immortal or a hard shell… What Zell had told her secretly about how he had found Squall on the beach that morning proved it again. Damn, why hadn't she saw that Squall needed his friends right now. "Stupid engine" she thought, but her thoughts were flooded by Squall again as she felt a tear wetted her shirt. He could be sensitive, he can show his feelings! She felt a wave of warmth flowing through her body, feeling closer than ever to her hero. "Squall" she slowly said. "Tell me, what's wrong" she continued concerned. Squall lifted up his head from her shoulder. His eyes were wet and all red from crying. She slowly took a handkerchief and dried his cheeks, while she piloted her friend to his bed. As she sad down she felt Squall was crawling on her lap. Tendered by that gesture she petted Squall's hair. " Now, I'm listening" she said softly. Squall looked into her eyes and then laid his head again on her shoulder, still sniveling loudly. "Well…" he started off quietly: "it's about Rinoa" Of course why didn't I think about that: Selphie thought. "I just miss her like hell. GOD DAMNIT Selphie, it was a fucking big mistake to leave her behind with those scientists!" Selphie felt the anger inside Squall. An unknown heat was spreading into his body, his voice was trembling and he began to perspire. The transpiration made his perfume work more affectively and Selphie was getting overwhelmed by this sweet odor. "Squall" she whispered and a bounce of hot air was threw against Squall's ear. She was searching after her words and she was getting more confused as she was drowning into the ocean of blue that was flowing for eternity in his eyes. "You must take a decision. Rescue her or leave her there, but what ever you decide I will stay at your side" she comforted him. "Thanks" Squall said softly, slowly placing his hand around her shoulders. "You are a true friend" he sniveled. "What would I do without you." His hair was tickling her shoulders, but she didn't mind. She slowly bend and kissed his forehead tenderly. Somewhat surprised by this touch, Squall looked straight into her eyes. Selphie looked back, finding out something she had never seen. She had never seen him look like that to her, not once. That crucible of love and somehow fear made her blushing. As Squall left her lap, she felt cold and alone. He walked to the door, but then stopped and turned. "Thanks again" he said. "Whatever" Selphie answered and she saw a smile on Squall's face. A smile she would treasure forever in her heart.  
  
----------------------------  
  
1.1 "I'll be there for you and I'll never let you go"  
  
A thousand stars where surrounding them on their way home. Rinoa sighed, pulling Squall closer then before.  
  
"As I return they will trap me and use me for investigation"…  
  
"We'll soon be home Rinoa" …  
  
she smiled at him, wishing this moment could last forever.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone."  
  
Rinoa felt so lost. If she could only focus herself. Where was she? Where was Squall? SQUALL!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The lights of the control panel where reflecting into the glass of the front window of the Ragnarok. The moon was hanging low and dark clouds were threatening it. The first drops of rain were falling from the sky and were drumming on the roof of the spaceship. Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine were all gathered in the cockpit. Squall was sitting in the pilot seat and was nervously pulling at some threads that were coming loss from the chair. As he saw that all his fellow mates were arrived he left the seat and walked between the persons he knew so well. As he past Selphie he winked. She smiled back and giggled quietly. "You all know why you are here" Squall started his speech. "Oh yeah baby, we're gonna rescue Rinoa" :Zell said quickly. "That's right my friend" Squall answered. "I knew you would" Quistis joined the conversation. "She is our friend and it's our duty to save her" she continued. Squall looked into Quistis eyes. Little sparks of fire were dancing in the dark blue shades. Squall nodded his head in approval and turned into the direction of Selphie. "Take the Ragnarok away, Selphie, let's free Rinoa!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was already morning as the Ragnarok landed before the massive marble construction of the Sorceress' monument. Squall looked nervously to the desert that surrounded the black building. As the gate of the hangar slowly opened a warm desert wind made him shiver. On the large avenue that leaded to the main entrance were two Chocobos playing. As the heard the heavy footsteps of the young man that was approaching the building that laid as a misplaced object in these desert grounds they quickly ran away, looking once more behind and that lonely boy who walked confidently towards the entrance, guided by two other friends: Zell and Selphie.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes as she heard a big noise. The room was suddenly filled with smoke. Electric tiers were hanging everywhere and steamy pipes were producing more smoke then they ever had before. As a dark shadow fell on the girl, Rinoa was scared. She didn't know why, but she thought she was going to faint. But suddenly a warm hand touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into the grey eyes of her lover. As she fell in his embrace, she smiled, feeling relieved, praying that they would never be separated again. "I love you Squall" she whispered before his lips surrounded hers. "I know why I'm here, it's all coming back" Rinoa smiled as their lips broke their kiss. "Yes, I'm home" she whispered and fell again in that sweet embrace that reminded her at so many wonderful moment.  
  
-------------------------------- The End ----------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
well, well, you see now why they call me a dangerous romantic person ( ha, I know it! Ok what do you think about it? It was my first fic that I ever published on the net and it will probably change… perhaps I'll write a better end… who knows… any good ideas?  
  
Please review this, I'm way too curious about how you think.  
  
Oh yeah, must say a big THANK U to Nobuo Uematsu, without his bittersweet themes I would never have achieved the emotions I have written down… sniff sniff… 


End file.
